What happened next
by BoOkWoRm1202
Summary: My overview of what the seven decide to do after the war.


A blast of wind greeted them. It had been a week since Gaea had been defeated. The Seven were stuck with more or less nothing to do at Camp Half-Blood . They had decided to meet at the beach near Percy's cabin and think of what to do. They were here now.

"Well? Now what ? Any super duper plan for what to do with us , Wise girl ?"Percy asked with his usual attitude. He plopped down on a rock where the waves were gently crashing.

"Shut up , Percy. This isn't a joke. And no I don't know what to do. The world is so peaceful almost as it were normal. Well one thing is for sure we can't stay here at Camp. I think our work is done for now. I suggest we go to school , somewhere close by." Annabeth suggested.

"Woah that would be great. We could go to New York City. That would be amazing and we could go to the same school. Maybe even live together like the in the ship. That way we won't miss each other. We could come back to camp and train the younger ones, since we would be all time super heroes and will be in history boo- " Leo started.

"Quit it Leo " said Piper.

" Whatever you say beauty queen." Leo teased. Piper repaid him with a disgusted look and Leo laughed.

"Well he _is _right. We should continue our education. It'll be fun together and we could live in New York close to camp. " said Hazel siding with Leo.

"That could be right. But we could ask Chiron. He could help too. And he is the camp-" Frank brought up another suggestion but was cut off by a huge blast off wind so intense that it almost carried them off.

"Jason? You are doing this ? " asked a half-frightened Piper.

" Why would I even do this?" Asked a totally confused Jason.

" Duh , because you are like the dude who can fly and all that stuff." Leo said as if that was helpful.

" Leo this is not the time." Annabeth screamed over the howling wind.

Leo was about to reply but they were coming to a stand still. And through the blur of scenery around him he could make out trees and fountains and something like golden gates. Suddenly they stopped. All the Seven were staggering when a booming voice filled the air around them.

"Welcome! Brave demigods and mortal." Started the voice of.. Zeus.

They were brought to Olympus ! That explained the wind probably sent by Zeus. The Seven of the ship just noticed two more beings in their presence. Nico and Rachel were their too. They were standing in the great room with all the Olympians.

"Jason Grace , my son you did remarkably well. True courage proved you are a powerful son of mine, " said Zeus or rather Jupiter as ge changed his appearance. Naturally being the King and all he started first. Jason blushed.

"Percy , you did exceptionally well," remarked Poseidon with a wink ,the same as ever with his tan. Percy felt good hearing that from his father.

" Annabeth , my daughter, you are truly wise and took the correct decisions," said Athena and made Annabeth beam with pride.

"Piper, dear , you are still beautiful. Just as ever. Aren't you? " and Aphrodite giggled. Piper was frustrated and murmured something in reply.

"Well , Frank , you are a brave warrior and your shape changing abilities are improving." Said Ares now Mars. Frank became embarrassed and stared at his feet.

"Hazel, your instincts are sharp and your magic using ability is strong." Said Pluto and made Hazel smile. Pluto's form changed and he became Hades.

"Nico your power with the dead is powerful , use it well ." Said Hades. Nico returned that with a "Yes".

"Rachel, my oracle. ", started Apollo ," your job was well done. Being the oracle of Delphi isn't easy. " he said and smiled .

" For your help demigods and the oracle ,the gods have decided to grant you one wish each. You have one minute to decide. " said the booming voice of Zeus.

There was another gush of wind. And they were carried off outside the hall. They stood awkwardly for a moment when Percy broke the silence.

"Well , hi you two." He said kind of in a weird way.

"Greetings later , guys. We've got a decision to make. " said Jason.

" Well my opinion is that we all make one wish and say that we want to be normal teenagers and always be together. We should be permitted to visit camp Half-Blood. That's what we wanted , right ? " said Annabeth.

"Way to go , Wise Girl ! "

"Later , Seaweed Brain." Glared Annabeth.

" I'm in. " said Piper and the rest nodded in agreement.

Hazel was about to ask who would say that , when the wind took them away again. This time their landing was a little more stable.

"Well my son, what would you want as your reward ? " asked Zeus. That solved the problem about who would speak.

"Fat-ther ", Jason stammered a bit. " We have decided that we would all want one reward. "

"Well? Speak away son." demanded the impatient Zeus.

" We - we would like to live as normal teenagers and go to high school t-together and be allowed to visit camp." Said the nervous Jason.

"Let's see..All gods in favour? " asked Zeus.

All hands went up.

"Then we can arrange that," replied Zeus. "Wait a second. "

They were sucked away again. They stood in awkward silence when Leo said,

"Well that would be awesome. Won't it ?"

"Yeah , right. I wonder where we'll go." Said Nico.


End file.
